Yoshino (Fan-Fic)
Yoshino (四糸乃 Yoshino ) is the one of the main female character and original character of Date A Live. She is a reccuring character and supporting character in the fan-fiction series. Both her roles in Fairy Tail Series and Bakugan Series almost the same, she still portrayed as a girl with spirit powers just have each different backgrounds and stories. In Pearl Dimension, she once a human but turned into a Spirit by Black Percher who she treated as her Fairy Godmother. Then she is the enemy of Team Lamia Scale as they way out from Chesed in Dark Mythicalia, in order to prevent them from come near to Black Percher. In Crystal Dimension, she is a human who born with spirit powers but yet afraid to talk to anyone because she's shy. She became the target of Devourers and Juné came to protect her. Appearance Yoshino has the look of a young, cute girl at about 13 to 14 years of age with blue eyes and long curly blue hair. She wears a short white dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached to it, with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, in her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sundresses along with boots that match her raincoat. Yoshino's height is stated to be 144cm in Pearl Dimension, and her three sizes are B73/W55/H78. In Crystal Dimension, she is stated to be 10 years old and her height is much more shorter, her height is 138cm. She also wore her Astral Dress as she first appeared. After recruited to Savior Jewish, she began to wore one-pice dress and cute hats such as sun hat given by Reine. Yoshinon Yoshinon is a mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always holds in her left hand. Yoshinon's right eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles an eyepatch, while its left eye is a tiny pink dot. She can be very annoying, and Yoshino has to cover her mouth when she sometimes speaks rudely. Yoshino looks up to Yoshinon as a role model and throws a tantrum when she loses her puppet, which always results in the surrounding area getting flash frozen. Yoshinon considers herself as an individual and not an extension of Yoshino, which causes her to be unaware of what ventriloquism is. Personality In Pearl Dimension, she is a shy yet loyal to Black Percher who she treated as her Fairy Godmother. She is willing to do whatever she ordered to do, such as stopping Team Lamia Scale from proceeding further to Dark Mythicalia. In Crystal Dimension, Yoshino is described as a shy yet kind little child and is far more passive than the other spirits. She possesses two personalities: Yoshino and "Yoshinon". "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's alter ego that appears in the form of a puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the any possible threats. Since Yoshinon was created based on Yoshino's ideal hero, the puppet often expresses more an outgoing and outlandish demeanor when speaking. The Yoshinon personality only exists within the puppet, when the two are separated this personality becomes dormant. This is why Yoshinon doesn't understand what ventriloquism is as the puppet believes it is alive. At her first appearance, Yoshino is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets Yoshinon do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. After Juné recruited her to Savior Jewish, she improves her communication and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Later in the story, Yoshino can converse with Juné without relying on Yoshinon. List of Appearances * Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment :Main Article : Yoshino/Pearl Dimension * Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim :Main Article : Yoshino/Crystal Dimension Abilities & Powers Zadkiel-00.png|Yoshino riding Zadkiel Yoshino_43.jpg|Yoshino is manifesting Zadkiel.png Zadkiel-01.png Zadkiel-02.png Zadkiel-03.png Zadkiel-04.png Angel: Zadkiel (氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル) , Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., "Freezing Puppet") Weapon: Puppet Astral Dress: El (神威霊装・四番 (エル) , Shin'i Reisou: Yonban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 4") Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all three states of water in her surrounding area. She usually uses her powers for defensive purposes only due to her kind and shy nature. Her Angel, Zadkiel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet, and acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. In Pearl Dimension, Zadkiel only appeared in the first form. Zadkiel's second form appeared in Crystal Dimension only, this appears to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is even larger than when Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is larger than a building, and does not have an eyepatch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but its strength receives a significant boost. In Crystal Dimension, Yoshino is capable of creating a large blizzard dome that extends to 10 meters when she at her full power. The dome automatically reacts to Spirit power, Magic Powers of mages or the mana fueling Wizards' CR-Units. After analyzing the dome, Reine notes that she is capable of freezing things without substance, like the Territories generated by Wizards. Kotori and General Boot even compares the intensity of her ice storms to being constantly targeted by a barrage of shotguns. Being a passive Spirit, Yoshino is very agile when running and hiding against her enemies and her Astral Dress has impressive defensive power. Trivia *Yoshino has the "Four" character in her name (「四」糸乃). This refers to the fourth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Kindness," which is shown by her unwillingness to hurt others. *Her angel Zadkiel's name means "Righteousness of God." *Zadkiel is generally associated with planet Jupiter. *Her Angel Zadkiel has Yoshinon's eye-patch depending on if she has Yoshinon with her when she summons it. *As an angel of Mercy, some texts claim that Zadkiel is the angel who holds back Abraham to prevent the sacrifice of his son Isaac. *The name of Yoshino's astral dress is 'El' which means 'God', but also implies "The divine one" or "The mighty one'. *Yoshino's Angel, Astral Dress, and puppet resemble a white rabbit. *Yoshino has a tendency of freezing the environment around her or causing it to suddenly rain when she gets upset. Usually as the result of something happening to Yoshinon. Category:Character Overviews Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Date A Live Series